


Post-Mortem Sally

by Spectral_Aspen



Series: Blue Sally [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: After death, SO MUCH SADNESS, Sadness, Self-Blame, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak meets the family, but it's not a very happy meeting.<br/>Mentions of character death and graphic violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Mortem Sally

One day since she was pronounced dead, despite the lack of proof.

Days of listening to the other Autobots talk in hushed voices and over private comms about how worried they are about me.

I don't care.

To be honest, I don't deserve to be online. No after yet another failure.

Danny does, and she isn't. I don't, and yet, I am.

Where is the justice in that?

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"You sure this is the place?"

"The information leads here."

"... You want me to tell them?"

"No. This is my responsibility."

Deep intakes. My holoform steps out of my alt-mode, still Danny's mustang, and carefully looks around at the small house.

Deep intakes.

Ignoring the Autobot practically oozing sympathy beside me I walk up to the front door, necessary papers in hand, and ring the doorbell once.

In the wake of the bell, there is quiet. Then I hear muffled voices, and soon footsteps are echoing steadily closer to the door.

I can feel my anxiety mounting.

This was a bad idea. Why am I doing this?

They deserve to know. Danny was their daughter, after all.

The door opens quietly to reveal a not-quite elderly female and male standing side-by-side just inside the door. Their similarities in appearance to Danny make my breath catch as guilt almost overwhelms me. The lady gives me an uncertain smile, "Hello, there. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

I can't bring myself to smile back.

"Ma'am, I have bad news."

What little warmth was coming from the couple disappears at my sombre tone.

"Come in, would you like anything? We don't drink coffee, or bake very well, so there's just tea if you'd like."

I can see where Danny got her manners.

"No thank you, ma'am."

Danny's mother manages a nervous smile before leading the way to a room with a large couch and chair facing a TV. Danny's father trails behind us, and I can tell he suspects something strange about the whole set up.

"Would you like a seat?" Danny's mother gestures to the chair, but I shake my head. This is hard enough, no need to trap myself any more than I already am.

I wait for them to sit down before handing Danny's mother the folder I was carrying. In it is the information that the public can know regarding Danny's disappearance, and presumed death.

Presumed. I can't bear to think of what it would mean if she were still alive.

"Inside this folder is everything you need to know."

I can't bring myself to say it. Danny's father seems to sense my hesitation, because he catches my gaze and holds me there, demanding to know the answers from a being they can only assume is human, and not from some dried and deceased organic slips.

"Where is our daughter?" He asks quietly, somehow already guessing at what I've come to tell them.

I manage to rip my eyes away from his, "Da-Samantha is presumed dead." I don't deserve to use her taken name, not after everything that happened to her -and may still be happening to her- because of me.

Danny's mother gasps, an absolutely gut wrenching sound that just drives my guilt in deeper.

Deep breaths.

"She may have told you she was taking a short trip, or vacation about a week ago?" I say, already knowing the answer. I heard her make the calls.

Both parents slowly nod, staring at me with agonized looks. "She had found one of our men after he had an accident, and was helping him return to our base when they were attacked. The man survived, and Danny was taken. We can only assume she is dead." I can't bear to meet their horrified gazes. "I'm- I'm sorry for your loss."

The woman lets out a choked laugh, "That's our Danny." She says, sounding proud but regretful, "Always helping others, even when she didn't know them."

Danny's father is still looking at me. I can feel the weight of his gaze. "The soldier she was helping; that was you, wasn't it." I look at the man in shock. How could he possibly guess that?

Is my failure so obvious?

"I-" I clench my fists, the words I'm so famous for not coming to defend me against these two despairing parents.

"I tried to save her." I manage to say quietly, shuddering as I remember feeling Ravage rip my knees to shreds before I can fire on Buzzsaw as he carries Danny away. "I really did. I just-"

My voice cuts off again, and the man nods. Danny's mother slowly stands up and walks over to me, and I'm prepared for any anger she may direct towards me.

Then she stops, just in front of me, and holds her arms out. "Young man, you like you could use a hug." She says quietly before slowly embracing me, making sure I have time to pull back if I want to.

I don't.

Eventually my arms come around Danny's mother, and I feel silent tears stream down my face as I bury it in this brave woman's shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whisper, "I'm so, so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Blue.


End file.
